1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems, and more particularly to a web-enabled videoconferencing system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conferencing systems, which enable real-time communication between persons or groups of persons located remotely from each other, are becoming progressively widely utilized in commercial settings. In particular, many businesses (especially those having geographically dispersed operations) employ videoconferencing systems to facilitate group discussions or presentations and thereby avoid requiring all of the participants to travel to a central location. Such videoconferencing systems may additionally permit sharing of data, such as slides or other audiovisual content.
It is often desirable to connect communications devices to existing computer networks, such as local area networks (LANs). LANs advantageously enable sharing of files and applications between network devices (such as PCs) and also facilitate common use of peripheral devices, such as printers or modems. Further, utilization of LANs enables centralized remote management of network devices by a system administrator.
Despite the inherent benefits of doing so, prior art conferencing systems have offered no or limited network connectivity. Of those conferencing systems capable of connecting to a LAN, many require expensive and difficult-to-configure add-on network interface hardware. An additional drawback associated with prior art conferencing systems capable of being coupled to a LAN is their lack of a standardized and familiar interface. Persons wishing to communicate with a conferencing system via the LAN install special software and acquaint themselves with proprietary, non-intuitive interfaces developed by the conferencing system manufacturer. Such interfaces may not necessarily be compatible with other devices connected to the LAN.
In view of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need for a conferencing system which can be easily coupled to a LAN. There is a further need for a conferencing system which facilitates communication therewith via the LAN by utilizing a standard, well-known interface.
The present invention generally comprises a conferencing system having an embedded web server. The web server may be advantageously utilized to retrieve, view and transmit slide presentations, and to remotely manage the associated conferencing system.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the conferencing system comprises a videoconferencing unit (VCU) configured to transmit images and speech of near conference participants to a remote conferencing device, and to receive images and speech of remote conference participants for presentation to the near conference participants. The VCU is provided with a multi-port network concentrator, such as an Ethernet hub, allowing the VCU and at least one additional device (typically a personal computer) to be connected to a LAN via a single physical connection. The VCU is additionally provided with a network interface coupled to the network concentrator to enable communication between the VCU and other devices coupled to the LAN.
The embedded web server is conventionally operative to serve web pages responsive to requests received from remote network devices over the LAN. In accordance with preferred embodiments of the invention, the web pages include scripts or applets for selecting slide presentations for subsequent transmission by the VCU, for viewing slide presentations being transmitted by the VCU during a conference, and for performing remote management operations such as configuration and troubleshooting of the VCU, as well as call set-up. A user at a network device accesses the web pages by pointing a conventional browser to a URL uniquely identifying the VCU. The VCU""s web server responsively transmits a web page setting forth various VCU-related options available to the user, such as viewing a presentation, selecting a presentation for transmission by the VCU, and performing remote management tasks. Upon selection of a link corresponding to the desired option, the web server transmits a web page having a script or applet for effecting certain operations corresponding to the desired option. For example, the web page associated with the xe2x80x9cpresentation selectionxe2x80x9d option may include routines for generating a window enabling the user to identify a presentation (typically residing in the memory of the requesting remote network device) for transmission by the VCU, and for sending the identified presentation to the VCU over the LAN.
By utilizing an embedded web server, the videoconferencing system of the present invention advantageously allows users of remote network devices to easily communicate with the VCU through a well-known, familiar interface. Further, connection of the VCU to the network permits access to conference information by network device users, and allows conference participants to transmit and view presentations stored on network-connected computers. Finally, connection of the VCU to the network facilitates remote management of the VCU by a system administrator.